Shauna Wickle
Shauna Wickle is a lead character with Bad Machinery, forming one third of the mystery solving girls. Charlotte Grote has been her best friend from an early age, though the friendship appears to be on the rocks lately. When originally introduced in Scary Go Roundhttp://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20090122 as part of the family with which Desmond Fishman lived after running away from Shelley and Amy's house, she was shown to have an older brother (apparently a half brother according to this much later strip) Darren, who then wasn't seen or heard from again (other than a brief mention ) until he showed up again on 14 August 2015. In the preceding episode for 13 August 2015, it was revealed that he had been in prison (for six years, he later states), and was about to be released. Shauna now has a little (half) brother Humphrey, and lives with her mother Ella Wickle and stepfather Dan Finster. These two had been living together for years without being married, but finally tied the knot, and there is talk of Dan formally adopting Shauna, which has her concerned about possibly having to change her name to Shauna Finster, but her bigger concerns are about the photorealistic tattoo of Shauna that Dan has obtained. Shauna's father, Glenn Hughes, had a brief relationship with Shauna's mother that ended before he even knew she was pregnant. He was a programmer, and she was a cleaner at the time, and they met at work. He moved south and paid child support, but rarely ventured nearby; apparently he did visit and see Shauna when she was two years old, but hadn't seen her since until they met at Bank of Burgers as set up by her friends (maybe former friends given her dislike of getting set up like that). Her two brothers Darren and Humphrey have different fathers, and a third brother has the same father as Shauna, but a different mother. She grew up in the Swarbrick, the "toughest estate in town", where she was often bullied by other kids. Later she moved to a slightly better neighborhood (which Mildred still finds scary when she visits) as her family improved economically. (Her family seems higher-class in the alternate timeline of "The Case of the Forked Road".) Shauna is often the "conscience" of the mystery-girl trio, showing the most concern for doing the right thing ethically; in her absence, the other girls might sometimes solve moral dilemmas by asking "What Would Shauna Do?". She is well-read, and never leaves home without her library card. She is also on the swimming team. She has a general reputation as a "goody-goody" who never gets in trouble, although she has had occasional run-ins with teachers (usually instigated by her friends, who can find Shauna's good trust relationship with authority figures to be useful to exploit), which can be stressful for her. Perhaps her attitude and behaviour has changed recently with her "big snap" (which resulted in her being barred from Top Shop nationwide for life), however. And perhaps she wasn't so well-behaved in her earliest years either. She has sometimes used a book bag with the caption "Books Not Boys", showing a disdain for the whole teen-romance thing, but has occasionally caught the love bug herself; early in her grammar school career she had an infatuation with Jack Finch which resulted in them being a "romantic item" for a while, but they ultimately decided to be just friends. In the alternate timeline of "The Case of the Forked Road", she had a boyfriend named Keith, but this romance soured when he turned out not to have ever existed once the girls' sleuthing and time-tripping set history right. Her date with Corky, one of the "gaming nerds" in "The Case of the Lonely One", wasn't intended seriously, as it was merely a negotiated concession to get the assistance of that group in solving the case. (She did end up getting along very well with Corky's mother, however, due to similar beliefs on such things as architecture.) Shauna has been doing part-time work for Amy Beckwith-Chilton's antique store, and possibly babysitting for her and Ryan Beckwith's child, Walt. She also had a brief stint as singer for a local garage band, Brutalism UK, which she joined in a mistaken belief that they were a group celebrating mid-20th-century concrete architecture. Before quitting rock for good, she played a role in the Mod-Rocker Wars as the disguised leader Yumi, who brought an end to the conflict. She has lately become friends with Blossom Cooper, who she was determined to reform from her "bad" status. She had limited success at this, and their friendship had its ups and downs, but seems to have stuck anyway despite neither girl making that much permanent change in the other's attitude. This, however, has interfered with her friendship with Lottie, who refuses to accept Blossom as a person worthy of friendship, and thinks worse of Shauna for befriending her. Lottie has told a possibly-tall tale to Shelley about the rift in the friendship being the result of sacrificing it to provide the magical power to save a pocket faerie dimension. Category:Characters